Burgher
The Burghers were the residents of the Cities, Towns or Burgs.In the Kingdoms of the Dúnedain most Civillians were Freemen, since Slavery was only common among the Black Númenóreans, Easterlings, Haradrim and Orcs but not the Men of the Northwest, Elves or Dwarves. In the Kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor however there seemed to have been a distinct line between those of númenórean descent and those of indigenous blood, the Númenóreans held a privileged status within the Kingdoms while the lesser or Middle-Men were only comparable to Peregrini. This rule of blood had been abandoned by the time of the Stewards who had granted full gondorian citizenship to the Coastal People and Mountainmen and by this act finally pacified the rural provinces of Gondor. see: *Slavery Burghers in Roleplaying In MERP the Civilian or Citizen represents the typical non-player Character or an atypical Adventurer with a civil profession.In ROLEMASTER the same conception is represented by the Layman or No Profession Class. Urban Classes in MERP Many Urban Professions were organized in Guilds or fraternities: *Aesbechyr - Foodmerchants *Aesdain - Cooks *Arangyledain - Alchemists *Aseadain - Apothecaries *Barvdain, Thandain - Armorers, Armorsmiths *Atheldain - Herbalists *Clathtain - Basket-Makers, Basketweavers *Bathryn, Bestyr, Basdain - Bakers *Bechyr - Peddlars *Bedryn, Bedhyr - Judges *Bengyr, Vechyr - Traders *Bistyr - Beggars *Bredaidain - Wainwrights *Rechgwirath - Caravanmasters *Pantain - Cartographers *Rechdain - Cartwrights *Celerdain, Celeryr - Lampmakers *Celphyr - Water-Carriers *Cinnain,Cinnyn - Potters *Cinyr - Seers *Cirdain - Shipwrights *Ciryr, Cirphin - Shippers *Condirrim - Administrators *Ceredirrim - Coopers *Rangodain - Butchers *Cruimdain - Dyers *Critain - Cutlers *Edonwin - Midwives *Elentirrim - Astrologers *Badhrondili - Enbalmers *Ennionath - Doorwardens *Faroth, Feryr - Hunters *Flâdrim - Skinners *Gelbechyr - Chandlers *Gelyr - Farmers, Growers *Gennildain - Instrument-Crafter *Gennyr,Telegain - Harpists *Glaeryr, Glaerphin, Laeryr - Playmen,Minstrels, Bard]s *Gludyr - Soap-Makers *Mailbechyr - Grain-Merchants *Gylmyr, Gyllyr, Gybenessyr - Historians *Begridain - Grocers *Gydyr - Technicians, Mechanics *Gynydyr - Accountants *Gynydlaeryr - Mathematicians *Habaddain,Hebedyr - Cobblers, Shoemakers *Hebydain - Clothiers *Hammarithrim - Tailors *Heberyn - Miners *Heledain, Heledhyr - Glassblowers *Hemyr - Chairmakers *Hethildain- Weaponsmiths *Hiswadain, Raevyr - Fishermen *Senndain - Hostelers *Iaudain, Mulmini - Millers *Ingolmor -Sages *Angdain - Ironsmiths *Iuldain - Brewers *Lainyr - Spinners *Lavandirrim , Nethryndain- Herders *Lhethain - Leathersmiths *Lindamel - Sweetsingers *Lindirrim, Linnyr - Singers *Holteglyn - Locksmiths *Malldain -Goldsmiths *Maethyr said - Mercenaries *Milwin - Love Maidens *Mirdain - Jewelsmiths *Mesta, Mothwegath - Shepherds *Mydyr - Labourers, Hands, Workers *Nithrindain - Greengrocers *Nethryn,Nethyr - Weavers *Nistyr - Healers *Artaerdirath - Notaries *Ondridain - Masons, Stonewrights *Gwablithrim - Outfitters *Panthigrim - Moneylenders *Pengdain,Cuthevryn - Fletchers, Bowyers *Pervyr,Perphin - Librarians *Pladosdain - Pilots *Pithyr - Narrators *Naptadain Said - Privateers *Rechdain - Cartwrights *Raphdain - Rope Makers, Cordwrights *Farfdain - Rugmakers *Rygyldain - Saddlers *Rymyr - Trumpeters *Santrim - Gardeners *Eglinwin - Seamstresses *Silcrim - Flint-Cutters *Tumpdain - Stablemasters *Bechyr said - Street-Traders *Bagethrim - Sutlers *Angdain - Blacksmiths *Teglyr - Metalsmiths *Teglyn - Smiths *Rifdain - Tanners *Tarnonath - Porters *Tauryn,Eryndirrim - Foresters *Tegilbyr - Calligraphers, Authors *Teiliadain - Actors *Teithyr - Artists, Writers *Telerdain - Bricklayers *Tengwardain - Scholars, Scribes *Theniddain - Lawyers,Attorneys *Thevryn - Carpenters, Woodcrafters, Woodwrights *Tincociri - Metalworkers *Dairgaudain - Toymaker *Tyrndain - Gravediggers *Nenthevryn - Waterwrights *Windain, Suthceredirrim - Vintners *Yleidain -Painters *Yrthilyr - Roofers, Tillers,Roofwrights *Yrybedain - Guides *Ysgeryr - Surgeons Category:Class